Alola My Love
by Zygarde22
Summary: Set several yeas before Pokemon Sun and Moon,it chronicles the tale of how Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui fell in love and married. Rated M for a few chapters.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hello peoples of the world, especially my fellow Pokémon fans. So as many of you probably well know, and experienced, Pokémon Sun and Moon is now out (so good.) And this of course has led me to believe what will probably be my new favorite ship in this game Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, so seeing my new pokémon OTP, I of course must do the only reasonable thing; write a fanfic about them. May the goddess have mercy on my soul anyway this is supposed to be about how the two became husband and wife, it's rated M for some minor things that I will get to when I get to them, but enjoy and enjoy Sun and slight spoilers for the game so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Professor Burnet picked aimlessly at the salad that was sitting in front of her, the dish was mostly uneaten and simply sitting on the gala table. She along with her friends and colleges from college were at a Science conference, featuring some of the most prominent pokémon scientist from all around the world from Professor Rowen from Sinnoh to Professor Oak all the way from Kanto. Burnet was here with her friends Professor Juniper and Fennel who were busy mingling with their fellow Pokémon professor leaving her by herself.

The Professor smoothed out her platinum blonde hair and let out a board sigh. Deciding she was getting nowhere just sitting by her lonesome self, Burnet got up and began to try to talk to some of the other researchers that were at the gala that night. Talking to a few researchers proved to be…fruitless to say the least. Leaving her at square one, bored out of her mind and not sure what to do.

"Sup." She heard a masculine voice say from the side of her, turning to her side she could see a man slightly taller than her, he had dark brown hair and tan skin and a soul patch, his face was brimming from end to end with a smile.

"Um…hi." Burnet said to the person whom she did not recognize in the slightest, the man seemed to notice this and let out a hearty laugh.

"Sorry about that, I'm Professor Kukui I specialize in pokémon moves and how they work in battle, and you are?" Kukui said patently waiting for Burnet to make a response.

"I'm Professor Burnet, I study other dimensions and how they affect the world." Burnet said this seemed to pique Kukui's interest since he perked up and began listening with rapt attention.

"Really? Huh tell me more." Kukui said still waiting for Burnet to make a response, Burnet shook her head and smiled, for most of the night the two stood talking about their different fields of research, by the time the Fennel and Juniper had returned to pry their friend away from the professor the two had already been talking for several hours.

"Come on Burnet we've got to go to the hotel." Juniper said, trying to keep her best friend/girlfriend Fennel up straight.

"Oh sure, um thanks for the fun time talking. Um do you have an Xtranceiver?" Burnet asked Kukui who nodded. Burnet then wrote down a number and handed it to him, with him doing the same. Just in time for Juniper to pull Burnet away from him.

"So, Burnet who's your new friend?" Juniper said in a semi flirting tone. Burnet immediately noticed this and tried to deflect what her friend was insinuating.

"He's just a professor, nothing else Juniper." Burnet said defensively Juniper laughed followed by her girlfriend who was also laughing, though probably not for the reason she was.

"So, what's his name?" Juniper said as they carried the slightly drunk Fennel to the hotel room they were staying in.

"Kukui." Burnet replied Junipers eyes lit up slightly this indicating that she knew who Kukui was.

"Oh him, he's rather nice if I think he's the person who I think he is." Juniper said, opening the door and leading the now passed out Fennel to their bed, "but he's from Alola if I remember correctly, nice guy, never wears a shirt for some reason." Juniper said, thinking of the time when she first met Kukui and his lack of a shirt during the entire event.

"Well he's nice, I'll say that." Burnet said as she was preparing to go to bed. Setting her alarm, she noticed she had a voice message on her Xtranceiver. Opining the message, she saw it was from an unknown number. On a whim, she played it.

"Hey, it was fun seeing you, I hope this is the right number. This is Kukui, hey if you're free we should meet up for coffee tomorrow, there's a café not that far from the hotel." Kukui said in the voice mail. Smiling, Burnet dialed the number back and the line was immediately picked up.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to call so soon." Kukui said on the other side, trying not to sound like he was waiting for her to call him back.

"Well I just wanted to say, sure I would love to go get coffee tomorrow." Burnet said she could see from the other side thanks to the Xtranceiver video feed that the Kukui was, blushing of all things.

"Cool, um… see you tomorrow at eleven I guess." Kukui said hurriedly as he discounted, making Burnet laugh. She could see out of the corner of her eye Juniper looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, Burnet's got a date tomorrow." Juniper said in a singsong voice. Burnet threw a pillow at her friend's face.

"Go to sleep." Brunet said as she put her Xtranceiver. The next morning Burnet could see her friends were still sleep, no doubt nursing a hangover, checking her Xtranceiver she could see it was nine in the morning. Taking a shower, she put on the most casual cloths she could find which seemed to amount to some blue jeans and a top with a pokeball on it. Taking the brisk walk to the café she could see it was sparkly crowded so it would not be that hard to spot Kukui amongst the patrons. Looking around she found him sitting near the middle of the café.

"Sup." Kukui said as he waved at Burnet who sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"Hey, I didn't keep you waiting, long did I?" Burnet asked, Kukui shook his head and the two began to talk about anything that caught their fancy.

"So, those two ladies you were with those are your friend right?" Kukui asked pertaining to Juniper and Fennel, Brunet nodded.

"Yes, those were the illustrious Professor Juniper and her slightly drunk girlfriend Doctor Fennel." Burnet said, silently chuckling at her friends.

"They seem nice, so how did you three become friends?" Kukui asked.

"University, we were all in the same classes and got paired up for an assignment and became fast friends." Burnet said, remembering their time in university and the fun that they got up to, "In fact I was the one who managed to give Juniper the nudge she needed to ask Fennel out." Burnet said with pride at getting her friends to admit their feelings for one another.

"That's cool, um…you don't mind me asking if it's not too intrusive but are you…perhaps seeing someone?" Kukui asked nervously, a large luminous blush on his face, making him look as though he was part ledyba. This was rather endearing to Burnet.

"No, why are you interested in me?" Brunet said giving the professor a sly grin, Kukui tried to peddle back.

"N-no I was just curious." Kukui said making Burnet laugh at his discomfort.

"Well you know what they say curiosity killed the meowth." Burnet said giving Kukui a sly wink, making his blush even brighter, this in turn made Burnet laugh even more.

Um… oh this reminds me, you said you research other dimensions correct?" Kukui asked, Burnet nodded and Kukui handed Burnet a book. On the cover it read "Alola Legends: The Ultra Beasts"

"Hmm what's this?" Burnet said as she began to thump through the book, it had several descriptions of strange creatures dubbed the Ultra beasts in them and how they were connected to legends in Alola.

"Something that I think you might find interesting, it's said that in Alola legend that strange creatures came from the sky and attacked humanity." Kukui said as Burnet continued to read the book.

"Hmm from the descriptions of what these creatures do it does sound like they travel dimensions." Burnet said as she put the book down, "hmm this warrant's further study." Burnet got up from the chair.

"Thanks for the nice time, um, I guess I'll call you when I get a chance." Burnet said leaving behind a slightly bemused Kukui who shrugged his shoulders. It would be several months before the two would see one another again in person. Though they continued to correspond periodically via Xtranceiver and PC. This would all change when Kukui received a message from Burnet, he was working on several formulas when his PC began to ping, indicating a video call. Putting down his chalk he walked to the computer to see that Burnet was calling.

"Hey Burnet, what can I do for ya?" Kukui asked a wide smile to greet his friend/ secret crush. He could see from the video call that Burnet was in the middle of research when she called him.

"Hey Kukui I have a favor to ask of you." Burnet said as she put away one of her notebooks.

"Shoot." Kukui said giving Burnet a warm smile.

"I need to come to Alola to do some more in depth research, do you have any place where I can set up a lab on short notice?" Burnet asked. Kukui thought for a moment and then a place popped up in his mind.

"I have just the place it's on the Akala Island, in a city called Heahea." Kukui said as he sent her a map of the area. Burnet looked over the region and nodded.

"All right, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." Burnet said as she discounted the call. This left Kukui a few weeks to prepare for her arrival and get the old lab in order.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter I hope you guys like it. And thank you editor for the new chapter.**


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

**So, I'm glad people like this story so I'm gonna continue. Any way I hope you guys like it and continue reading cause that keeps me writing.**

* * *

Professor Burnet let out a tired Yawn as she woke up, it was probably around eight or nine AM judging by the direction of the sun in her window, well not her window, but the window of the boat she was traveling in. A few days ago, she had packed up most of her belongings. This included several months' worth of clothing, some lab equipment (the rest she would have to have delivered to her new lap in Alola.) and a host of other items. Now here she was on a boat that was heading for Alola.

Stepping out of her room she walked onto the deck in her pajamas and could see in the far off distance a small archipelago, the four islands that made up Alola. A smile formed on her face as she went back into her room to change into much more comfortable clothing. Eventually the boat made landfall and docked at Akala Island, specifically Heahea city. Taking in a long deep breath she could smell the salty tropical air as it washed over her.

"Alola Burnet, good to see you!" She heard a familiar voice say as she stepped off the boat and onto the dock, waiting for her was her friend Professor Kukui in his shirtless glory, "Welcome to Alola." Kukui said as he hugged Burnet and helped her carry her bags.

"So where is the new place where I'm supposed to set up my new lab?" Burnet asked as the two walked through the street.

"Just up the road, it's an old laboratory that used to be used by another college of mine, before he moved." Kukui said as the tow walked up the street and towards a rather large building with a few satellite dishes in front. "He was a meteorologist and was studying pokémon that effected the weather." Kukui added as Burnet took in the sight of where she would be doing her research at.

"Well it's definitely bigger than what I thought it would be." Burnet said as she placed her belongings down and opened the door, the entrance had a normal reception area and a few pieces of furniture.

"The lap itself is upstairs on the third floor." Kukui said as he helped Kukui bring her things up to the third floor, inside there were a few computer terminals and a host of other things that a meteorologist would need to monitor the weather.

"Sorry about any mess, I tried to clean the place up as best as I could, but I only had so much time in the day." Kukui said as they put away some of Burnet's things.

"It's fine, and thanks for the lab." Burnet said as she put the last box of her things up.

"Your welcome, call me when you're fully settled in, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Kukui said leaving Burnet alone in the lab. A few days later she was completely set up sans her regular equipment, which would be arriving in a few days. So, until then she had to work with what she had which were a few handheld scanners and her googles. Also, while this was happening, Kukui visited her almost every day usually bringing her food, or keeping her company. While he was visiting one day, he decided to inquire about something that he'd been wondering since Burnet got there.

"Hey, Burnet where do you sleep?" Kukui asked as the two sat down in the middle of her lab to enjoy some food.

"Oh, I have a sleeping bag over there." She said, pointing to where the wall juts out creating a quasi-room inside the regular room. This seemed to not be the answer Kukui was looking for since his face immediately dropped

"Burnet, really a sleeping bag?" Kukui said in disappointment at his friends sleeping arrangement. Burnet gave her friend a bemused look as she took a bite of some of her food.

"Well it's not like I could transport a bed with me, why are you so concerned about where I sleep?" Burnet asked with a sly look at her friend, despite what Kukui may have thought Burnet did know of his crush on her. She mostly found it endearing mostly because she may have had a slight crush on him as well.

"We-well because I'm concerned for my friend you know." Kukui said trying to deflect why he was worried about Burnet's sleeping arrangement. This made Burnet giggle slightly.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Burnet said taking a sip of her drink Kukui brought a finger to his chin in though then as if a light bulb went off in his head he remembered something.

"I forgot I have a spare bedroom in my house." Kukui said. Burnet for her part gave her friend a wry look, "Trust me it's cool, Melemele Island is only a thirty-minute boat ride from here." Kukui said with a hopeful smile. Burnet gave him another wry look, she then shrugged her shoulders.

"All right, better than sleeping in a sleeping bag anyway." Burnet said, finishing her lunch and putting the empty foam container in the labs trash bin, "I'll head to Melemele when I'm done with my work here today." Burnet said as she went back to her laptop to continue her work.

"All right, guess I'll see you then." Kukui said as he put the rest of his unfinished food away and left to go back to his research. When Burnet turned up to Melemele island and got directions to Kukui's lab. She was surprised to see how different it was to any lab she'd ever seen. The outside was rather dilapidated, looking more like a normal shack you would see on a beach, and not a lab where intricate research was being conducted about pokémon.

"Is this really where he lives?" Burnet asked herself aloud as she walked up to the door of the lab, she could hear a large commotion from inside.

"Come on hit me with your best shot!" She heard a voice say, instantly recognizing it as Kukui's. Raising an eyebrow, she hesitantly opened the door. Before her was Kukui standing squatted with his arms wide open, in front of him was his rockruff, who charged at him tackling him in the chest.

"What on earth are you doing?" Burnet asked witnessing this spectacle, turning around with rockruff in his arms Kukui gave Burnet a warm smile.

"Oh, I was doing research." Kukui said as rockruff jumped out of his arms and ran over to Burnet barking at the new person who was in its home. Looking down at the rock pokémon she scooped it up in her arms.

"Well hello cutie." Brunet said, looking the small dog pokémon in the face, it began to lick her face in jubilation, "So what kind of research involves taking a pokémon move head-on?" Burnet asked as she put rockruff down and returned her attention to Kukui.

"Simple, it helps me feel with my own body, how powerful a particular move is. It goes a long way with helping me calculate things like that." Kukui said as he dug into his lab coat taking out a notepad and jotting down a few notes, "Anyway let me show you around my humble abode." Kukui said taking Brunet's hand.

"Here is the entertainment area, it just has a TV and a sofa, simple, the kitchen, upstairs is my bedroom and let me show you yours." Kukui said as he showed her where she would be staying it was a small room with a full-sized bed, a desk with a chair, and a single window.

"Well here you go, if you need anything come fetch me." Kukui said, leaving Burnet to put her things in place. After an hour, she was done unpacking most of her things. Looking at her Xtranceiver she could see it was around ten in the evening. Flopping onto the bed she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Burnet was woken up by something licking her face.

"Rockruff stop it." Burnet said as she sat up gently moving the pokémon away from her, glancing at her Xtranceiver which read seven, she got up, stretched, and picked out some clothes to go take a shower. When she stepped out of the room, she was greeted to a sight that while pleasant, she did not need to see this early in the morning. It was Kukui's lab coat with a towel wrapped around his waist his normally dun hair was clinging to his shoulders and he was glistening no doubt from his own shower.

"Oh, hey Burnet, you just caught me out of the shower." Kukui said as he dried his hair with a towel he had in his hand. Burnet tried her best to not look at anyplace besides his eyes, a feat that was proving extremely fruitless.

"You okay Burnet?" Kukui asked Burnet nodded and quickly shuffled her way to the bathroom not making eye contact with Kukui at all, leaving a confused Kukui behind who simply shrugged his shoulders. After taking a long cold shower Burnet emerged to see Kukui in his normal attire and working on several equations on a chalkboard. Overcome with curiosity Burnet walked up behind him and observed his workings.

"So, I imagine those deal with pokémon moves?" Burnet asked Kukui nodded as he looked at his notepad and added more numbers to the equation.

"Yep, they factor in a bunch of variables, a pokémon's overall strength, age, whether it's trainer used items etc." Kukui said as he continued to work on the equation. Nodding Burnet walked out of the shack just in time for her Xtranceiver to start buzzing. It was from Juniper.

"Hey Burnet! How's Alola?" Juniper asked her friend with a warm and waiting smile.

"It's nice, a lot warmer than I'm used to, so much that I can't wear my normal lab outfit at all." Burnet said in slight disappointment, "But I like it here, and my research is going extremely well even without most of my equipment, speaking of which when did Fennel say she could get most of my lab equipment sent here?" Burnet asked.

"They should make it to the lab by tomorrow." Juniper said, looking at the invoice that Fennel had given her, "So how is Professor Kukui?" Juniper asked, wanting to learn more about her friend's interaction with her crush.

"He's okay, and you were right about him never wearing a shirt, I found that out the hard way this morning." Burnet said her face turning red at the memory of what happened when she first woke up.

"Oh? Do tell." Juniper said giving her friend a sly look, Burnet rolled her eyes.

"I walked out to him minus his lab coat and super wet from a shower." Burnet said as quickly as she could, this revelation made Juniper burst out laughing at her friend's discomfort, then another thought came into Junipers head.

"Wait why would you see him after a shower, are you at his house?" Juniper asked, when Burnet nodded yes, this is where Juniper completely lost it falling out of her seat laughing at her friend, "Wow, Burnet I didn't think you had it in. You've only known the guy for a few weeks and already you've moved in with him." Juniper said, getting up and straitening herself out.

"It's not like that at all!" Burnet said defensively, "He didn't like me sleeping in my lab and he said he had a spare bedroom." Burnet said trying to not embarrass herself even more.

"Well at least he has your best interest at heart; well I gotta go, tell Kukui I said hi." Juniper said as she disconnected the call. Taking a deep breath, Burnet was at least glad to know her lab equipment would be getting to her by tomorrow. Still until then she had work to do.

* * *

 **Well that took a while to write, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm thankful to the people who found interest in this story. I'll be getting to the more romancey parts soon, just give it a few more chapters.**


	3. Shooting Stars

**I'm still so surprised how popular this has gotten, but since people like reading it I'll keep writing it, so enjoy remember to review and favorite cause it keeps me writing.**

* * *

Burnet yawned the Alolan sun shining through the window of her room, smiling she sat up and stretched. A week had passed since she started living with Kukui and she was enjoying it for the most part. Burnet had always lived by herself in her old apartment in Unova, not even with a pokémon by her side. It was a pleasant thing to wake up and know there was someone in the same place as you. Setting foot out of the bed she could feel the warm air rush over her.

"Another day, another challenge." Burnet said a smile on her face, opening the door she could see Kukui's rockruff sitting outside waiting for her, "Hey, buddy, good to see you." Burnet said as she ruffled the fur of the small dog pokémon which let out a small yip of content.

"Morning Burnet, sleep well." Kukui asked as he climbed down from his room, Burnet nodded and Kukui smiled. The two fell into what was soon becoming the normal morning routine for them, Burnet would wake up early (to avoid what happened the first day she was at the lab.) she would take her shower after his and then they would eat breakfast together and talk about their new discoveries or anything that caught their interest. During this morning Kukui had mentioned something that Burnet had heard off offhand from one of the locals when she was grocery shopping for that week.

"So, you hear about the meteor shower tonight?" Kukui asked taking a sip from a mug of coffee, Burnet nodded as she was trying to finish some anomaly reports she had compiled the night before.

"Yep, I heard it mentioned when I was shopping." She had said taking a sip of her own mug of coffee and still typing on her laptop not paying much attention to Kukui.

"So, you gonna watch it?" Kukui asked Burnet lowered the laptop slightly to look at Kukui who had his normal wide grin on, it was a nice smile to say the least.

"Don't know, I have so much work to do, that and fielding these applications for lap assistants, I don't think I'll have the time." Burnet said as she turned back to her work.

"Come on Burnet, you've been working almost nonstop since you got here, don't you deserve at least some kind of break, even if it's just to watch some meteors streak across the sky?" Kukui asked concerned for his friend, who from what he heard from her other friends was an extreme workaholic. This seemed to irritate the platinum blonde as she closed her laptop with a bit more force than was necessary.

"Listen Kukui, I wish I could, but I just can't so please don't bring it up again." Burnet said as she got up from the kitchen table and left to go to catch the boat to Akala Island. Upon arriving to her lab, Burnet went to work doing what she was doing most of the day before, and the day before that; setting up her equipment. Most of her dimension monitoring stuff had to be connected to the power grid, then connected to the satellite dish and then routed through a bunch of other systems, suffice to say it was an extremally annoying job.

All while she was doing this she was thinking of what Kukui had said, or rather how she reacted to what he had said. Sighing she knew deep down that Kukui was right, she needed a break especially after doing all this work with her equipment. Whipping the sweet of her brow and whipping some grease on her tank top. The more she thought of it the more she began to think, it wouldn't hurt to watch a meteor shower with Kukui. She could see it in her mind, a nice moonlight night, them sitting on the porch of his lab, the sky streaked with shooting stars.

Her imagination was interrupted by the sound of her labs elevator opining up, and speak of the devil. From it emerged Kukui no doubt with the lunch he usually brought her around this time of day.

Hey, Burnet I brought some food." Kukui said aloud to get her attention, Burnet turned her attention to Kukui and greeted him.

"Hey, Kukui, good to see you." Burnet said with a smile on her face. The two settled down and began eating and having a light discussion.

"So, Um, I'm sorry about what I said this morning." Kukui said giving Burnet a sympathetic look. Burnet smiled and shook her head.

"No you were right, I am kinda working myself ragged." Burnet said smiling again as she took a bite of the pizza Kukui bought for their lunch.

"Oh, um I mean you do-" Burnet cut Kukui off with a raise of her hand.

"It's okay, but yes I'm fine with finishing here early and watching the meteor shower with you." Burnet said giving Kukui a wing, this display made the professor blush rather brightly much to Burnet's amusement. After finishing their lunch Kukui bid Burnet goodbye and the physicists went back to her work. A few hours passed and she had managed to fix or set up most of her equipment, the rest could be done tomorrow.

"Well I guess that finishes it today." Burnet said as she dusted off herself and went to the elevator. Taking the ferry to Melemele Island Burnet could see the sun was already setting. Upon arriving at Kukui's lab the sun was most of the way down and a few of the meteors could be seen streaking across the sky. She could already see Kukui had set up for the occasion with a picnic blanket in the sand and a few drinks and some food.

"My, my this is a rathe nice set up for just a meteor shower." Burnet said causing Kukui to jump in surprise due to not noticing her behind him.

"Oh yeah, um I guess I went a bit overboard with the prep." Kukui said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Burnet smiled at this.

"I think it's nice." Burnet said giving Kukui another sly wink as she sat down at the picnic blanket, Kukui joined her and the two watched as the sky night sky was streaked with shooting stars. The two made glances to one another but quickly turned away blushes on their faces, without truly thinking about it Burnet slipped her hand inside of Kukui's. This is how they stayed for the night as the sky was streaked and beautifully with meteors.

* * *

 **Well that ends this chapter I hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Beaches and Kisses

**Oh, my goddess how did this get so popular, I just thank you guys for reading my crap and the nice words, here's another chapter I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Kukui was many things, he was a scientist with a PhD. In Pokémon studies with a specialization in pokémon movies, he was a native of Alola, and he was a former pokémon trainer, but there was one thing that he would vehemently say he's not and that was a perv. Though if you saw him as he was now, you would be very skeptical of that claim. He was sitting on a beach chair, trying his hardest to not look at Burnet as she was now. How was she now, in a two-piece swimsuit that definitely showed off her curves. How he got into this situation, is a one of slight self-sabotage.

It was a day after the meteor shower and Burnet and he were talking about it over breakfast. Aside from the event technically being their second date (neither of them would admit it was, especially to their friends.) Burnet was talking about how fun it was to see a meteor shower as vivid as she did.

"I swear, the city lights make it almost impossible to see anything that beautiful in Unova." Burnet said as she took a sip of some coffee.

"Yeah, I think that's one of the bigger upsides to living here, no city lights to block out the stars or anything." Kukui replied with a large smile on his face. Then a thought came into Burnet's head.

"Speaking of Unova, it's usually too cold there to swim, but it's warm here almost year, round right?" Burnet asked when Kukui nodded her face light up, "We should go swimming this weekend!" Burnet said with excitement at the prospect of getting to swim in the tropical waters that surrounded Alola.

"I see your taking my suggestion to relax to heart." Kukui said with a smile, while he was definitely glad his friend was starting to loosen up and not work so hard, part of him could not help but wonder what kind of swimsuit Burnet would wear. This line of thought didn't subsist until that Saturday when he and Burnet decided to take a swim in the beach around the lab. Waiting for Burnet to emerge from the bathroom in her bathing suit Kukui sat on the porch of the lab.

"All right, let's go swimming!" Burnet yelled as she stepped out of the bathroom and ran onto the porch.

"Cool let's…do…that." Kukui said as he finally saw the bathing suit that Burnet had, and that is how he was in his current predicament. The swimsuit itself was most certainly made for Burnet, it was a yellow bandeau bikini top with a side tie bottom of the same color. While Burnet was not a well-endowed woman she had a figure to her that made her very, well in Kukui's opinion…womanly, and nothing better exemplified this than her swimsuit. Kukui took a deep breath, and tried to not think about it.

"Hey Kukui come on the waters nice and warm!" Burnet said as she splashed rockruff who was playing along with her in the shallow part of the shore.

"Be there in a sec." Kukui said as he took another deep breath and walked off the beach chair and into the rushing water of the beach shore, the water was as Burnet said, warm and inviting. It reminded him of when he was younger and spent time with his aunt (who was a few years older than him) in their old home. The two swam around until the sun was only a small orange dot on the horizon, sitting on the beach chairs laid out Burnet and Kukui with rockruff sleeping soundly in Kukui's lap were talking and enjoying a nice cup of berry juice.

"I've never had so much fun in my life." Burnet said as she let the last bit of the suns warm rays blast down on her, she'd been out in the sun so long that her naturally pale skin had become tan to a degree. Kukui thought it suited her.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've just had fun at the beach, makes me miss my aunt." Kukui said thinking back to her aunt. Burnet got curious and spoke up.

"Was your aunt someone special to you?" Burnet asked Kukui nodded.

"She was only about six years older than me but me and her were like brother and sister half the time. She was with me when I took on the elite four in Kanto…and lost." Kukui said remembering his rather crushing defeat by Lance.

"Must have been heartbreaking." Burnet said remembering the many trainers she'd seen over the years take on the elite four in Unova and failing. To her surprise Kukui shook his head.

"It stung, stung worse than anything, but in the end, it made me the man I am today." Kukui said as he gently stroked rockruff's fur, "I'm happy for it, hmm I wonder how my aunt is doing last I saw her was at her wedding a few years ago, when she married a guy from Kanto." Kukui said thinking back to that day, it was a nice day.

"I never was much of a trainer, I was more focused on studying things than pokémon training." Burnet said looking at a flock of wingulls flying in the distance.

"I think that's why you're so good at what you do Burnet." Kukui said with his usual smile, "You're one of the best scientist I've seen." Kukui added, burnet smiled looking in to his eye. Almost subconsciously the two leaned into each other, their lips mere inches from touching. When they finally connected, Burnet nor Kukui could tell you exactly what they were feeling at that moment, it's as though the world was gone and the only thing that mattered was the person in front of them. When they parted neither was sure what to say to the other, it was such a new experience for both.

"That was…I just…wow." Burnet said still trying to process what just happened. Her head was spinning and light headed, like her whole world was turned upside down.

"Ye-yeah I, just… wow." Kukui said having become so flustered just at the mere thought of kissing Burnet again, which he did much to Burnet's delight.

"Kukui!" Burnet giggled out as Kukui peppered kisses all around Burnet's face and neck.

"What can I say, you've lit a fire in me." Kukui said as he continued to kiss Burnet. Burnet laughed at this and kissed him back. Later that night when Kukui was a sleep Burnet called her Juniper in Unova.

"Hey Burnet how goes it?" Juniper asked with a smile on her face judging by the way she was dressed she was about to go to bed.

"Um, I may have made out with Kukui today." Burnet said, this revelation made Juniper's eyes light up.

"Oh, are you two dating now?" Juniper asked, Burnet thought for a second, were they dating.

"I don't know, I guess we are." Burnet said she could see Juniper shaking her head at her friend's strangeness.

"Oh, Burnet, well I'm glad you two finally figured out you like each other, remember to invite me to the wedding." Juniper said.

"Hey were no-" Burnet was cut off as Juniper disconnected, letting out a long sigh Burnet laid down and let sleep take her. The next morning Burnet woke up finding Kukui in the kitchen he gave her his usual bright smile.

"Morning Burnet." Kukui said motioning for her to sit down, "So…um what are we Burnet?" Kukui asked no doubt talking about what had transpired the day before.

"I guess we're dating." Burnet said giving him a warm smile, Burnet leaned over the table and gave Kukui a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You know since I first saw you I had a massive crush on you." Kukui said with slight embarrassment. Burnet smiled and laid her forehead on his.

"So did I." Burnet said in return. The two of them were not sure where life was talking them, but they were together now.

* * *

 **Alright that ends that chapter, and no this is not the end of the story we've got a few more chapters (including the only one that will be different depending on if you read it on Fanfic . net or if you read it on AO3, but I'll get to that when I do. I hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review and what not.**


	5. The Royal and The Queen

**Sup people good to see you again, here is another chapter, I hope you all like it. Also slight smut nothing major, (yet anyway.) just some heavy petting, and some mutual stuff.**

Burnet was an observant woman, it was part of her field of study, to pick out minute details in her environment for anything that looked strange, so when she saw the mask hanging in Kukui's kitchen for the first time she took no notice of it, it was just something he had, hell she didn't even know it was a mask at first, just some weird latex thing he hang on his wall. That was until one of her research assistants gave her a ticket to see one of Alola's battle Royals, a rather popular spectator sport in the region, she thought nothing of it and just went to the event.

Sitting in one of the close seats, she could see the participants clear as day. The announcer came in the middle of the ring to announce the participants.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing tonight's participants!" The announcer said as he pointed his hand to the red corner.

"In the Red corner a trainer with almost no equal! Elizabeth the Flyer!" Emerging from the red corner with a plume of feathers adorning her outfit was a woman about Burnet's age.

"In the Blue Corner, a master of dark types indeed Set!" Emerging from the Gyarados head was a man in rather normal cloths, but one could not help but feel a dark aura around him.

"In the Yellow Corner is a newcomer to the Battle Royal scene, give a welcoming hand for Tiber." A teen no older than fifteen emerged from the Haxorus head his arms folded in determination. Then the crowed began to grow wilder, without the announcer even saying who the next combatant was.

"And introducing our reigning champion of the Battle Royal, The Masked Royal!" From the Tyranitar head came a man in the exact same mask that Kukui kept in his house, then Burnet connected the dots.

"Oh, my god my boyfriend is a masked wrestler." Burnet said pinching the bridge of her nose. She was debating leaving, least she actually sit through this strangeness, but a part of her compelled her to stay, and she was glad she did, what she saw was amazing. One after another Kukui or as he was known in the ring, The Masked Royal, took down opponent after opponent. It was a rather grand spectacle to see her boyfriend win so handily.

"Well that's it folks, here is your winner, the Masked Royal!" The Announcer yelled as he held up Kukui's arm as the victor of the bout. The crowd cheered, Burnet included. There were a few more matches on the rooster, but Burnet the ever clever and not wanting to pass up an opportunity to mess with her boyfriend decided to leave early and surprise him.

It only took about another hour before Kukui came back to the lab, and surprises, surprise he was still in the mask. This was going to be the easiest scare ever.

"Looks like Burnet's still asleep good." Kukui said as he removed the mask from his face, when he heard someone clear their throat. Turning his head, he could see Burnet who gave him a friendly wave, "O-oh hey Burnet." Kukui said like a child caught by their parent sticking their hand in the cookie jar, it was probably the cutest she'd seen him like.

"So, the Masked Royal eh?" Burnet said giving Kukui a wide grin as she walked up to him taking the mask out of his hand and inspecting it.

"Ye-yeah um." Kukui could not really articulate words at the moment, he was like a deerling in the headlights of a car.

"So, when did this start?" Burnet asked as she put the mask on the rack that it was usually on. Sighing in defeat Kukui spoke up.

"About four years ago, it started as just a joke and somehow it became a weekly thing I participated in, sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought you might have found it weird." Kukui sad Burnet shook her head with a small laugh, she then kissed Kukui on the lips.

"You know I think the Masked Royal has one other match he needs to take care of." Burnet said as she trailed her finger down Kukui's well defined chest, Kukui at first seized up, "Is something wrong, cause if there is I can stop?" Burnet said with concern, Kukui shook his head.

"Sorry, just not used to another person touching me like that, continue." Kukui said as he relaxed Burnet nodded continued to feel his chest, she let out a small squeak when she felt Kukui lift her off her feet.

"I think we should go somewhere much more comfortable for this." Kukui said as he carried Burnet to her room and gently deposited her on her bed. Burnet looked her boyfriend up and down, he was only in his tights no shirt, nothing else, a mischievous grin spread on her face.

"You know I feel awfully overdressed for this occasion." Burnet said as she began to lift her shirt up, exposing her bare chest to the warm night air. She could see Kukui looking at her form intently and she loved every minute of it, "See something you like?" Burnet asked Kukui nodded as he climbed into the bed with her.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Kukui said as he kissed gently upon her tan skin from her neck to her collarbone, which he sucked on slightly.

"Ku-Kukui! Don't do that It'll leave a mark." Burnet protested, this seemed to make Kukui more ferocious on his kissing of her body, no doubt intent on leaving a few marks to let the world know; As he continued to kiss her she let out small gasps of breath as he hit certain spots. All the while Burnet could feel another piece of Kukui's anatomy that she wanted to feel. With a swift move of her hand Burnet could feel her boyfriend's hardness, this action made Kukui let out a small groan as Burnet stroked his member through his tights.

"Burnet." Kukui gasped out as Burnet removed the offending clothing from his member, letting it free. Soon she began to work her hand up and down his shaft, slow at first; with each stroke making him groan in pleasure. But soon she began to pick up the pace gong faster and faster. Until finally with a hiss Kukui let burst, his seed shooting on the bed and on part of Burnet's tights.

"My, my, Kukui, you were pent up." Burnet cooed as she kissed her boyfriend gently on the lips, "Though I don't think it's fair that you get to have all this fun as well." Burnet said with a sly grin as she began to shimmy out of her tights and skirt, leaving her only in her plain white panties.

"I guess it's not." Kukui said in a low growl that made the already wet Burnet wetter. She let out a hitched breath when she felt Kukui rub her sex through her panties. Slipping his hand into her panties he could feel her wetness. Slowly he inserted his middle finger into her, making Burnet let out a groan of pleasure. Plunging in and out of her pussy he added his index finger to the mix.

"K-Kukui, keep going I'm so close." Burnet said gasping as Kukui began to plunge in and out of her in a quick succession, letting out a cry of pleasure Burnet felt a rush of pleasure as her orgasm came, almost on instinct she pressed her lips to Kukui as she rode her climax. After calming down Burnet wrapped her arms around Kukui huffing with tiredness.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Kukui said with Burnet nodding in agreement, do you mind If I stay with you tonight?" Kukui asked kissing Burnet gently on her forehead.

"Yes, I would like that." Burnet replied as she got up to take a shower, after taking a short shower, and changing her sheets the two snuggled up to one another and drifted off to sleep.

 **Well that was awkward to write, I don't like writing smut but I do it anyway, this isn't the most explicit this will go since they have yet to you know have sex, well regular sex any way. But I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	6. Leaving My Love Part 1

**Well time for another chapter, I hope this one is longer (cause I saw a lot of you complaining about that, so here's to hoping I can belt out at least 2,000 words.) Any way enjoy and remember to review and what not.**

* * *

Burnet let out a tired yawn as the morning sun woke her up, when she tried to rise she felt something holding her, looking to her side she saw Kukui still sound asleep holding her, then the memories of what they did last night flooded her mind, and her face began to turn bright red. She carefully removed Kukui from her person and went to go take a shower (despite having taken one the night before, old habits and all.) While inside her mind began to race about what had transpired, first her boyfriend was a masked pokémon trainer, second, she sorta had sex with him, and just thinking about it again made her weak in the knees.

Taking a few deep breaths, and turning the shower to cold for a few minutes, Burnet emerged from the shower to see Kukui was already up and about doing his normal morning routine, he was sipping coffee and reading over a paper he was sent a while ago from another college of his in another region, he gave Burnet a warm smile and a quick wave. Grabbing her own mug and sitting down Kukui gave her a knowing look.

"What?" Burnet asked trying to figure out why Kukui was giving her that look, was it about last night, did he want to talk about it?

"Is this about last night?" Burnet asked Kukui nodded and put his reading marital down and placed his hand on Burnet's.

"I know we really didn't do much, but I mean it was pretty special in my mind, um also I sorta wanted to take you on a date." Kukui said meekly, even after dating for nearly three weeks he's still so shy about talking to her about going out.

"So where do you wanna take me on our date?" Burnet said leaning into the table giving Kukui her most salacious face she could manage, which in turn made the Pokémon Professor turn as red ad a magby, much to Burnet's amusement.

"We-well I was thinking we could go to this place I like to eat at, it's really romantic a-and um…Burnet can you stop giving me that look!" Kukui said trying to not get any more flustered by the look that Burnet was giving him, laughing at this Burnet stood up no doubt to go to work, but before she did she kissed Kukui on the head.

"Sure, I'll go, let's head out at seven." Burnet said Kukui nodded and continued to read his colleges work. Burnet after riding to her lab was greeted by one of her assistants a man about five or so years younger than her.

"Hello professor, good to see you." The man said handing her a note, looking it over she sighed, it was some rather annoying news for her. She had been doing a few experiments with a number of pokémon particularly Bronzor, all to see how some different dimension work would go. And this note said that one of her recent experiments had failed to yield any conclusive results. Frustrating her immensely, balling the note up and throwing it in the trash bin. Turning to the assistant she then thought of an idea that might help them.

"I believe have a new experiment, but we'll need to get some unown, and they unfortunately don't live in Alola." Burnet said as she went to one of the books she had in her lab.

"Why unown?" The assistant asked he let out a small oomph as Burnet shoved a book into his arms, looking at the title which read 'Unown and alternate dimensions: an Intricate study of alternative dimension travel via pokémon' The assistant was surprised at first but as he skimmed through the book he was slowly realizing what professor Burnet was getting at.

"All right, professor, I think I know someone who can get you some unown." He said as he remembered a favor he was owed by a friend of his in Johto. Smiling Burnet went to her work in, the rest of the day went by with no incident. And when she headed to the lab to get ready for her date with Kukui she was not that surprised to see him already dressed up.

"Isn't that the same suit you wore at that gala when we first met?" Burnet said noticing the suit he was wearing, Kukui rather bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it is, I don't own many suits." Kukui said Burnet gave him a reassuring smile.

"I like it, even if it does hide one of your better features." Burnet said teasingly as Kukui realized what she meant by that, making him blush even harder.

"Anyway, I'll be just a few seconds and then we can go." Burnet said as she went into her room to get dressed, a few minutes later she emerged in her dress and the two headed off to the place that Kukui was talking about. It took about thirty minutes since the place that Kukui wanted to take Burnet was in Akala, it was a resort hotel, and at first, she was slightly surprised, until he told her about the restaurant inside. The restaurant was dimly lit with most of the light coming from a few chandeliers or the candles, it was sorta like one of those restaurants you would see in fancy magazines, about the Kalos region

"So Kukui how many girls have you taken to this place?" Burnet Asked as she took in the sites and especially the smells of the restaurant.

"No one, you're the first person I've ever take to this place." Kukui said, the two were seated and given menus. Leaning into the table and giving Kukui the same look she gave him that morning. Burnet took a sip of the wine she ordered and smiled.

"So, I must say, this place looks expensive, how much did it cost to get a reservation here?" Burnet asked Kukui gave her a thumbs up.

"Not much, believe it or not, only a few a few hundred." Kukui said reassuring Burnet the two eventually decided what they wanted to eat and continued to talk, most of their talk about their line of works.

"So, one of my experiments yielded no results." Burnet said in a dower tone, Kukui sighed knowing exactly what experiment she was talking about, "It was so much time and work, and then no results." Burnet said with a flat tone. Kukui hated seeing her sad and tried to cheer his girlfriend up

"I've been there before, don't let it get you down, science is built upon failures." Kukui said placing a caring hand on Burnet's cheek. Burnet took his hand in hers and smiled closing her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but thanks for the reassurance." Burnet said as she smiled at him again.

"By the way, how have your recent experiments gone, I know you were running a real long term one about poison attacks right?" Burnet asked Kukui let out a slight laugh at this question.

"Weird, studying poison attacks is a rather tricky thing, involves a lot of using vessels and lap equipment and praying you don't ingest the wrong vial." Kukui said thinking of the annoyances he had about working with poison type attacks.

"I can imagine, I'm so glad I don't have your field of study, I don't think I could handle being hit by pokémon constantly." Burnet said taking another sip of her wine.

"Yep, I imagine your friends have a much easier field of study." Kukui said thinking about his girlfriend's friends, they were weird to say the least. The two continued to talk about the many things that caught their interest, ate some good food, and drank a good amount of wine. Burnet was being carefully supported on Kukui's shoulder, giggling in her slightly drunk haze, not to say that Kukui was not as equally drunk. Opining the door to the lab he carefully put Kukui in her bed trying to keep the now sleep physicist from waking and he flopped down next to her and hugged her tightly going to sleep along with her.

The next morning the two woke up with slights hangovers, drinking copious amounts of coffee that morning they were talking about the date. This was also the few times the two had a day off together.

"That was a great date, even if I did wake up with a hangover." Burnet said taking another sip of coffee. Kukui nodded him handling the hangover slightly better than Burnet was. Then Burnet's Xtranceiver rang much to the two's annoyance, since hangover headaches were not much in the way of great. Seeing that it was one of her assistants Burnet excused herself from the breakfast table to talk to him.

"Hello Jones, how goes the unown project?" Burnet asked waiting patiently for his answer and he smiled indicating that he had some good news for her.

"Well good news, my friend has a place where you can study some unown, but it kinda comes with a slight string attached." He said with a slight frown to his face.

"And what is this string?" Burnet asked her smile turning into a frown very slowly.

"Well we can't transport them, so if we want to do experiments with them you'll have to go to Johto." Jones said and Brunet's face completely fell, she had to get up and pack all her stuff again and go to another region to do research.

"Though we will have all the equipment so no packing besides clothing so that's good I guess." Jones said, this gave Burnet some slight respite, so she just had to leave for a few months.

"Thanks Jones, we should leave in a week so be prepared next Monday." Burnet said as she hung up the Xtranceiver. Taking in a deep breath Burnet knew she had to tell Kukui that she had to leave him for a while.

"You know I can live without you for a few months." Kukui said from behind her which caused her to jump.

"God Kukui! Don't do that!" Burnet said holding her chest to calm herself. Kukui laughed walking up to Burnet and held her hand in hers.

"You're okay with me leaving you for what might be months at a time?" Burnet asked when Kukui nodded.

"I know your work is important, and I wouldn't want to stop you from doing something that might better your research." Kukui said pulling Burnet into a tight hug, which she reciprocated.

"Well we've got a week to spend together before I leave, so let's spend as much time as we can together." Burnet said as she and Kukui separated. A week to spend with the woman who he was slowly but surely falling in love with, it seemed like such a small time to spend with a person, before they would leave. And while Burnet would not be gone permanently (she estimated she would be gone for about three to four months) it was still a long time to him and to her.

Still they did do a lot of things together, they went out to eat a few more times, spent a lot more time at the beach and they took long walks through Melemele island taking in the small towns sights and being a couple. It was lovely even if it was going to be short lived. Then the last night that Burnet was going to be in Alola, she wanted to do something special.

"Kukui, I know we'll see each other again, and just the thought is making my heart flutter, but I want to spend my last night here with you." Burnet said as she kissed Kukui.

"Same Burnet." Kukui replied as he pulled Burnet into his arms. Tonight, was going to be a special night for both of them a night that neither of them would forget, the two looked into each other's eyes their deeply.

* * *

 **Ha! I'm the ultimate tease, don't worry the next chapter s gonna directly follow this one so no worries I just didn't feel like writing smut today, any way I hope you guys enjoyed remember to review.**


	7. Leaving my Love Part 2

**Dear goddess I have to write an entire chapter of smut; wish me luck cause I sure as hell need it.**

* * *

Burnet let out a held gasp as she felt Kukui nip and kiss her neck each touch of his lips sending slight shivers down her spine. The more he did this the hotter she felt, her body was starting to feel like a charizard's inferno. Pulling away from her, much to her dislike Kukui with slightly nervous hands began to pull Burnet's shirt down to her waist, exposing her modest bust to the warm air of the night.

"You know you still look so beautiful." Kukui said making Burnet heat up even more, with a quick motion Kukui took both of her breasts into her hand and began to kneed and roll them. While the sensation itself was not alien to Burnet (she had some very lonely nights in her life.) It was pleasant, Kukui had a gentleness to him that made each movement of his hands on her breast feel grand.

"Go-god Kukui." Burnet moaned out as Kukui continued to play with her, she could feel how wet she was, and she was only going to get wetter as he continued to play and tease her.

"Do you want me to continue or do you want something different?" Kukui asked eager to please Burnet, Burnet for her part put her hands on his and got him to speed up his movements.

"Let's just keep it slow for now, I want to savor this night with you." She said as she pulled him into an intense make out session, pulling away from one another saliva still trailing from their mouths she could feel a fire burning inside her.

"Burnet, um do you mind if I uh, god this is embarrassing um go down on you?" Kukui asked trying to not sound too pushy with the request, this was his first time ever with a woman and it was a daunting task to say the least, and he wanted nothing else but to please Burnet.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Burnet said as she stood up from the bed and shimmied out of her tights and skirt, leaving her in her panties, which she quickly dropped. She was now fully bare in front of Kukui and he could not stop staring at her. Her entire form was silhouetted against the moon light night and in this lighting, she looked ever the radiant goddess to him.

"God this is so embarrassing, I don't think I've ever been this naked in front of a person before." Burnet said as she lay on the bed waiting for Kukui to make a move. Her body was at the head of the bed and her legs were spread apart waiting for Kukui to do something. Kukui leaned down his face mere inches from Burnet's entrance he was holding her legs for support.

"Alright here goes nothing." Kukui said in his mind as he made the final plunge to his girlfriend's waiting snatch. He had read a few things online to see how to best do this, still he was nervous as hell about not pleasing her or being too inexperienced. So, he started out slowly licking her opining a few times which sent small surges of pleasure through Burnet, this also had the side effect of making her make several squeaks of pleasure through this. Hearing this Kukui decided to get bolder and began to lick her pussy more and more, with each lick or kiss or touch he did with his mouth she let out.

"Should I keep going or do you want me to do something different?" Kukui asked stopping for a moment much to Burnets displeasure.

"Keep going, I want to feel this more." Burnet said, Kukui nodded and he plunged himself back into her opining. He began to go faster and faster and trying different things to try to bring Burnet to climax. And it was working because Burnet could feel herself get closer and closer to her release. Then as though a dam had burst she let out a cry of pure ecstasy and came, spraying her juices in Kukui's face and mouth. The taste was different, and new he really couldn't explain it but he was not against her taste. Breathing heavily and convulsing in pleasure Burnet took a minute to regain herself after her orgasm.

"Did I do well?" Kukui asked eager for Burnet's answer, all she could do is nod as she breathed heavily still recovering, "Do you want to stop?" Kukui asked Burnet shook her head.

"Ju-just give me a sec." Burnet said as she sat up and finally regained herself, "All right I think I'm ready for, you know." Burnet said pointing to Kukui's erection which was as hard as a rock at this point. Kukui nodded, then he remembered something important.

"I'll be right back." Kukui said as he jumped off the bed and left the room, a few minutes later he came back with a box of condoms.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" Kukui asked and Burnet nodded. He took one of the condos out of the box and removed it from it's plastic wrapping. Sliding the sliding the rubber on his cock. He lined his cock up with her entrance, then he stopped unable to get over his intense nervousness at taking the final plunge with her.

"Kukui you all right?" Burnet asked noticing him stopping, Kukui shook his head and Burnet let out a small sigh, she saw this coming, "It's all right remember this a first time for both of us, just go slowly." Burnet said reassuringly as she placed a gentle hand on Kukui's cheek. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Kukui slowly began to push into Burnet's entrance.

"Good, like that." Burnet said as Kukui slowly but surely began to enter her. The slow almost methodical entry was driving her mad; the friction unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Finally, Kukui hit his stopping point where his member couldn't go any further, leaving him no other choice but to pull out of her. Getting as far as the tip of her entrance he plunged back into her this time with a little more force and confidence. This made Burnet cry out slightly in pleasure. Soon Kukui began to pick up pace.

Each plunge felt like pure pleasure to both of them, neither wanted this to end as Kukui continued to fuck Burnet for lack of a better term. All while this was happening the Two were holding their faces close to one another their hot breaths making the experience ten times more intimate than anything they'd ever done before. Then Kukui hit his climax, thrusting as his seed burst into the condom, his teeth gritted in pleasure.

After a few seconds, he pulled out of Burnet. Burnet kissed him gently on the lips.

"God, that was better than when I came to you the first time." Kukui said breathing heavily. Removing the filled condom from his cock and throwing it into the nearby bin the two sat waiting for Kukui to be able to get hard again before continuing. Eventually he returned to his hard state and the two continued.

"Let's try something different." Burnet said as she went on all fours presenting her wet and waiting entrance to Kukui. Standing up on his knees Kukui slowly entered Burnet for the second time that night.

"I'm gonna go a bit slow is that okay with you?" Kukui asked Burnet gave him a yes and he began. His thrusts were less forceful, unlike when they first started. He wanted to not only cum, but he wanted Burnet to as well. This was perfectly fine with Burnet who could feel Kukui pump in and out of her, each slow thrust sending shivers down her spine. Even with the condom on she could still feel the warmth of him inside her. It was a sensation she would not forget for a long while. Soon Kukui began to pick up the pace, his thrusts becoming more energetic, this in turn was making Burnet let out several cries of pleasure as she felt herself get closer and closer to her climax.

Then with one forceful thrust she hit her peak for the second time that night, letting out a lout cry she began to climax, her walls clamping tightly around Kukui's member. Which in turn made him hit his peak as well. Falling to the side of her Burnet laying supine and Kukui prone the two gave each other the most lying look they could muster in their bone tired states.

After resting for a few minutes the two took a shower together and went to bed. The next morning Kukui was standing on the dock that would take Burnet to off Alola for the next couple of months.

"I wish I could stay here longer, but alas my love duty calls." Brunet said as she placed her final bag onto the boat, "I'll call you as soon as I make it to Johto." Burnet said, before she set foot on the boat for a final time she took Kukui into her embrace and kissed him one last time.

"I love you." Brunet whispered into his ear as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, tears flowing down her face.

"I love you too." Kukui replied tears welling in his. Separating Burnet stepped onto the boat; waving to her boyfriend as he became smaller and smaller on the horizon.

* * *

 **Goddess I hope that wasn't too crap I don't like writing smut and it shows hard here. So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	8. Together Again, my love

**Well here is another chapter of this story, I'm so glad people like it as much as they do. Also to the one person who talked about the cousin thing, yes, I know that that's how people from Hawaii greet friends, but for the sake of this story and for one scene later that I won't spoil the MC from Sun & Moon and Professor Kukui are cousins. Also this will probably be a short chapter.**

Kukui had never done a long-distance relationship in his life, or really any relationship. He'd been single for the past Thirty-one years he'd been alive, but then Burnet came into his life. This woman from Unova that he had meet by chance at a gala for other scientists had completely changed his life, not only was he madly in love with her, but he could not wait until she was back to him again.

Still until then he was content with talking to her via PC or Xtranceiver whenever he could, she made a point of calling him every day, be it in the morning or at night, and while it wasn't the same as being right next to her, to touch her, kiss her and hold her, Kukui could bear with it, at least for a few months. During most of these calls the two talked about their days or what they might be doing, with Burnet going on long about how interesting Johto was or how strange the unown were, or how her research was going.

"So, we did another experiment today, we're still compiling the results, but were getting some great date." Burnet said sitting on her bed in the tent that she was sleeping in, the team that was doing the experiments herself included were all camping outside the ruins that the unown dwelled in.

"Well that's good, my poison one has finally yielded some results." Kukui said as he dug around his desk for his notes before pulling up a piece of paper, "Most of its junk, but once I finish doing some equations and sorting out the useless stuff

"Ah, I've been there so many times; working on date well into the night trying to figure out where you missed something, reminds me of my postdoc days." Burnet said thinking of the work she did when she first became a professor of physics.

"Oh, god don't remind me of my postdoc days, so many annoying experiments." Kukui said trying to get his years of postdoc time out of his mind. Sighing he looked at Brunet he missed seeing her in person, and not through a screen. Burnet noticed his face, how sad it looked and she got concerned.

"Kukui is something wrong?" Burnet asked giving her boyfriend a concerned look, Kukui sighed again and decided to tell Burnet the truth.

"I miss you, I mean yeah we talk on the Xtranceiver and via PC, but I want to see you in person, hold you in my arms and just look at the setting sun." Kukui said, Burnet smiled and touched her index and middle finger to the screen, Kukui doing the same, this became their way of feeling like the other was right across from them instead of several thousand miles away.

"Kukui, I miss you too, god I wish you were here with me right now, but know I still love you, and we can make it through this I know it." Burnet said, "Goodnight love, I'll see you tomorrow." Burnet said blowing Kukui a kiss.

"Night dear." Kukui said in return closing the chat window. In the back, he could hear rockruff let off a small yelp, smiling he welcomed the small dog pokémon into his arms.

"Don't worry, Burnet will be back soon." Kukui said stroking the dog pokémon's head. He was a month in, this was going to be some very hard five months as he waited for Burnet to wrap up her research. Still until then he had to prepare for her return, especially since he had the best thing planned. Said thing involved going ring shopping and he had just the person to visit.

On Akala Island where Burnet worked in Konikoni city the Island's Kahuna and an old friend of his, a woman named Olivia had a jewelry shop, and he needed to get something extremely special from there.

"Hey Olivia you in?" Kukui shouted as he entered the shop he could hear from the top a woman shouting back at him

"Will you not yell, and yes I'm in; you shirtless goon." Olivia yelled back at him as she descended the stairs, he and Olivia were friends since grade school, "What the heck do you want?" She asked as she leaned over the counter waiting for Kukui to talk.

"I need a ring." Kukui said almost immediately, Burnet raised an eyebrow at this request, usually whenever Kukui entered her shop he was looking for evolutionary stones to help with his research, not a ring or regular jewelry. Then it dawned on her and she got the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh, my Kukui, I didn't know you were this serious with that girl you were dating." Olivia said laughing as Kukui turned beet red, "You know for you I'll give you two rings free of charge, since it's not every day you see your best friend get engaged." Olivia said as she showed Kukui some rings, most of them were beautiful, but seemed too…flashy for him or Burnet until he saw two silver rings, they were rather simple in their design not even a gemstone of any kind on them.

"Hmm I like these, what makes them so special?" Kukui asked as he looked over the rings.

"Ah those I like these cause of what they represent, see the couple gets their names engraved on them, you take the one with Burnet's name on it and she does the same with yours. That way you will be near each other even when you are apart." Olivia said as she pulled them out of the case and allowed Kukui to get a closer look.

"I like that, I'll take them." Kukui said with a smile, Olivia nodded and as she showed Kukui out the door she said this.

"Remember to invite me to the wedding, I can't wait to see you and Burnet walk down the aisle, and good luck." Oliva said as she brought her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Olivia, and I'll do just that." Kukui said as he exited the shop and returned to his home, part one was done, now he had to figure out how he was going to propose to Burnet; a part of him wanted to do it when she got off the boat coming, but another part of him wanted to do it while they were walking down the beach one day. Lucky for him he had about five months to think this over.

When said five months were over, he had decided he was going to propose to her on the beach. This was of course a sorta last minute decision as he saw her boat approaching over on the docks. When the gangplank fell and Burnet could see Kukui she ran over to him leaping into his arms, as he spun her around.

"I missed you sooo much." Burnet said as she kissed Kukui hard on the lips, upon separating she held her forehead to his.

"I did too, so how was the trip back." Kukui said as he gently placed Burnet back on her feet she simply shrugged and grabbed her bags. It took about an hour for her to be fully resettled in.

"So, Burnet I was thinking since this is our first time together in five months wanna go take a nice long walk on the beach?" Kukui asked trying to not sound like he had ulterior motives with this walk.

"Sure." Burnet said getting up and following Kukui, their arms interlocked as they walked down the beach near their home.

"Kukui I know we've only been dating for about a year, tops but I feel like I'm completely and madly in love with you." Burnet said as the sun was setting over the horizon, it was just like when they first became a couple.

"I feel the same to you Burnet." Kukui he felt Burnet tighten her squeezing on his arm and he smiled, "Burnet, I have something I want to give you." Kukui said as he dug into his lab pocket (Thank goodness for lab coats having such large pockets.) and pulled out the velvety black box that held the engagement ring in it. Seeing this Burnet's eyes went wide.

"Kukui, are you about to ask me what I think you are?" Burnet asked not sure how to react to the situation at hand, Kukui nodded and Burnet began to grip his hand as he opened the box.

"Burnet, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kukui said Burnet took the ring from the box inspecting it had Kukui's name engraved on the inside, "It's so that whenever we're apart we can always be tighter, the one for me has your name on it." Kukui said, Burnet slipped the ring onto her finger and gripped Kukui into a tight hug.

"Kukui, I love you." Burnet said tears running down her face in joy.

"I love you too, Burnet." Kukui said gripping Burnet tighter.

 **Well I hope you guys liked that chapter, it was pure fluff but that's not bad in the slightest, see you next chapter.**


	9. Weddings, and New Family

**Another chapter for you guys, I hope you like it and remember to review and favorite. Also somehow I ended up writing smut, how I have no clue it just happened.**

* * *

Kukui had only ever been to four weddings in his entire life, he went to his Aunt's wedding, a few weddings for some friends of his from college who got married and that's about it. So, it was a strange thing to be planning his own wedding; strange yet also rather enjoyable. It had been about a month or so since he proposed to Burnet and they were still trying to figure out the logistics of the wedding.

The first thing they agreed on was where it would be held, right outside the lab, it was a beach and it was not prime real estate so it would cost nothing to move some things there to facilitate a wedding; that and it made things much more easier for Kukui and Burnet to plan around, since most of their friends and family knew where Kukui's lab was (and the ones who didn't could probably find it rather easily.)

That was also their second headache when planning the wedding, who were they going to invite? Kukui had insisted on inviting his Aunt and Uncle from Kanto, as well as Olivia since she was the one who had given him the ring. His parents were already gone from this life so they were off the list, leaving only Burnet's guest, who would consist of her mother and father who would have to fly in from Unova and Juniper and Fennel as well as a few of her assistants from the lab. So a total of about twenty one people would be attending.

This left one last task to find out what date the wedding would be held on, the two had figured out things like the cake, decorations basically everything of importance but the date. This was being discussed one night in bed while the two were preparing to go to sleep.

"I say we have it in June, that way you and I can get a good enough time off from lab work to go on our honeymoon." Kukui said reading a lab report, while Burnet was brushing her hair in a nearby mirror.

"I like June, but isn't a bit warm to be wearing a long and billowy wedding dress?" Burnet asked, though that wasn't the wedding dress she was going with, but Kukui didn't know that.

"It's hot all year round here, so I don't think that would be a factor no matter what, I just like June because it's the best time for us to leave." Kukui responded still trying to make the case for a June wedding.

"All right let's compromise; you get to pick the wedding date, I get to pick where we honeymoon at, deal?" Burnet asked sitting own on the bed, Kukui nodded and kissed Burnet on the cheeks.

"Deal." Kukui said as he put the lab report down and turned off the lights so they could go to bed. The next morning the two worked on wedding invitations, what the official date was and where they would be spending their honeymoon. Soon the day of the wedding was upon them, and suffice to say both of them were the most nervous they could ever be in their entire lives. Burnet was in her room trying on the wedding dress to make sure it still fit (it did) and fretting over the whole thing.

"Come on Burnet, it'll be fine." Juniper said reassuring her friend, Fennel was in the room as well trying to help her girlfriend cheer their friend up.

"Yeah, I mean you love Kukui right?" Fennel asked, Burnet nodded, "Then you can do this I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are."

"I know, I can do this." Burnet said as she pulled herself together and stepped out of the room, meanwhile Kukui who was already on the beach standing at the alter waiting for Burnet was just as nervous as Burnet.

"Just remember your vows, and remember that you and Burnet love each other more than ever and you can get through this." Kukui said trying to shake the nervous feeling from his bones, then he saw Burnet emerge from the house, and his heart nearly skipped a beat at how beautiful she looked in her dress. She was wearing a pastel white dress, that went down to her knees, her hair was adorned with a crown of flowers. To him she looked like the most beautiful woman in all existence. As she slowly made her way to the alter accompanied by her father, Kukui could feel his throat go dry.

"You look nice." Burnet whispered to Kukui as she waited for Hala (who was officiating the ceremony) to begin.

"You look beautiful." Kukui replied making Burnet blush lightly at the complement, Hala then got the twos attention as he cleared his throat. The ceremony was going smoothly then it got to the twos wedding vows.

"The couple prepared the vows and would like to read them aloud." Hala said as he pointed to Burnet who began.

"Kukui, when we meet back at the gala all that time ago, I didn't think I would fall in love with you, you have been one of the best things to ever happen to my life; I love you with all my heat and I hope our love never falters." Burnet said giving Kukui the warmest smile she could muster. Kukui took Burnet's hand looking into her eyes tenderly.

"Burnet, when I first meet you I was surprised to see such a beautiful woman alone by herself at a gala. Little did I know that almost a year later I would be marrying her. Since the day I first meet you it was almost like love at first sight, I love you Burnet now and forever." Kukui said as the two brought their foreheads together. The claps of their friends and family resonating through the small beach.

The reception was a rather joyous one, with Burnet and Kukui sharing their first dance tighter as a married couple. The two sharing cutting the cake and a host of other things, this is also where Kukui and Burnet got to meet the newest member of their rather large family.

"Auntie, so glad you could make it." Kukui said hugging his aunt who he hadn't seen in such a long time. Noticing her husband walking in carrying a small child he walked up to the man and looked at his younger cousin. The infant had small tufts of black hair and tan skin and was the spitting image of her mother, well when her mother was an infant.

"What's her name?" Kukui asked

"Moon, I gave birth to her a few weeks ago." His aunt answered as she took her newborn child from her husband and cradled the child who was still sleeping into her arms.

"She's so cute." Burnet said getting a good look at her cousin-in-law,

"Thank you, she probably won't remember this day, but I'll be sure to bring her to you guys again when we can." His aunt said as she sat down to feed the child.

The rest of the reception went by in almost a blur as Burnet and Kukui mingled with guest, ate, or generally danced the night away. When the last guest had gone to their hotel rooms leaving Kukui and Burnet alone the two fell onto their bed tired but happy.

"We're married." Burnet said the mere mention sending her heart aflutter, Kukui who was next to her enclosed her into a tight hug and kissed her on the neck, much to her delight.

"I know, never thought I would be married to a woman as wonderful as you." Kukui said still kissing his wife's neck, he liked that he got to call Burnet wife instead of girlfriend now.

"Oh you, flattery will get you somewhere, especially tonight." Burnet said as she managed to turn herself around and pin Kukui to the pillow, kissing him hungrily, "Come on love, let's spend out first night together as husband and wife." Burnet said a sultry look on her face. She could tell that Kukui was on-board by the hardness she could feel poking her in the bottom.

"Anything for my lovely wife." Kukui said as he took a hold of Burnet's hips and began to grind his still clothed erection against her underwear.

"Careful dear, I like this dress." Burnet warned as she felt herself beginning to become increasingly excited, deciding not to ruin her wedding dress Burnet pulled the dress over her body and head and carefully discarded it on the floor; this left Burnet in only her underwear which were just a pair of panties and nothing else.

With some careful movements Kukui managed to remove his pants and underwear, allowing his member to be free. Pulling aside her panties Kukui impaled Burnet on himself.

"You okay with us doing this unprotected?" Kukui asked as he lifted Burnet up by her hips and began to pull her down. Burnet nodded and the two continued, going slow at first to savor their wedding night. Soon Burnet began to take control and began to bounce herself on her husband as he kept his hands on her hips to help steady her.

"I'm close." Burnet gasped out as she was reaching her climax, upon hearing this Kukui began to sit up bringing his face as close as possible to Burnet, then when she hit her edge he kissed her as she rode out her orgasm, sending him over the edge as well. Parting from one another the two were panting and sweaty and tired.

"Do you feel like taking a shower?" Kukui asked as Burnet flopped down beside him her head resting in the crook of his neck. Burnet let out a noise that sounded like a no.

"I guess we can shower in the morning." Kukui said as he let sleep overtake him, tomorrow they would be heading to their honeymoon to Kalos.

* * *

 **Well that was fun I hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember to review and what not.**


	10. Honeymoon Lovers

**Hello folks it's been a good couple of days since I last updated this story that is due to a few factors (one of them being Rogue One), so here is another chapter. So, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Kukui yawned as he woke up, rather late for once. This was one of the added benefits of being on a honeymoon you got to sleep in late, well the other was sleeping right next to him. It had only been two days, but he was still in awe that he had married such a beautiful woman. Silently removing himself from the bed so as not to wake his wife Kukui went to take a shower and thin k of what they would be doing today. They had arrived in Lumiose the night before and had been too tired to go experience the cities night life, so they were going to be spending most of this day exploring and seeing the many sights that were held inside the city of lights.

Stepping out of the shower and into their hotel room proper he could see his wife who was just waking up; She gave him a sleepy wave and a smile.

"Morning dear." Burnet said sleepily as she got up and went to the bathroom, from the bathroom.

"So, what are we doing today Burnet?" Kukui asked through the door as he brushed his teeth; a few minutes later Burnet emerged from the bathroom a towel around her body.

"I think we should walk around for a while, see the sights do some shopping." Burnet said as she was doing her hair and laying out some cloths for the day.

"Sounds like a plan." Kukui said as he got dressed. A few minutes later the two were out the door and heading to their walking tour of the city. Lumiose was a beautiful place, filled with many boutiques, restaurants, and a grand assortment of other things that would delight or entertain a person. The two were looking through many shops, and taking in the sights that made the city so famous.

"This place is so beautiful." Burnet said as she and Kukui sat down at a café to eat lunch. The two had been walking around Lumiose for the better half of a few hours, and had probably only managed to gleam a small fraction fo what the city had to offer, and to think they would be spending only two weeks in this place of wonderment.

"It is indeed." Kukui said as he looked Burnet in her eyes, "So how are we spending the rest of the day?" Kukui asked as he took a sip of his espresso, Burnet put a finger to her chin in thought, they had visited a few boutiques, and a couple of other shops and attractions.

"Hmm the travel guide says there are some interesting places to go for the night life, so why don't we head back to the hotel rest up and head out for a night on the town?" Burnet said thinking of how even more beautiful Lumiose would be at night, with the tower lit up. So, the two headed back their hotel enjoyed some time to rest from, then at around nine the two were out in their best cloths.

"I must say you look stunning as ever." Kukui said to Burnet as he looked her outfit up and down, she was wearing a red bodycon dress, Kukui for once was actually wearing a shirt, a white one with black slacks.

"You do too love, well come on the night is young." Burnet said as she slipped her arm around Kukui's waist and the two walked off into the Kalos night life. Lumiose at night was a totally different place, filled with lights, sounds and sights that one could only experience at the late hours of the day, from bars, clubs, and anything else a night owl would love. The beauty of the place enthralled Burnet and Kukui.

The two eventually settled on a bar that looked like it was up their alley. It had a contemporary design to it, with many well-dressed patrons drinking, talking, and enjoying the night life. The two sat at two empty bar stools near the bar itself. Ordering some cocktails, the two were talking and enjoying the night.

"I'll be right back gotta use the bathroom." Kukui said as he got up from the bar and left to go to the restroom, leaving Burnet who was enjoying the rest of her drink. She didn't notice a guy from across the bar walk up to her.

"I must say, you're quite the beauty." The man said from behind Burnet getting her attention, he was a man, a few years younger than her, he was wearing rather fashionable attire and had an air of confidence to him. Burnet was flattered, but knew immediately what the man wanted and so was going to let him down gently.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not that interested." Burnet said turning her head away from the man, who became offended that Burnet didn't want to talk to him, but persisted anyway.

"Come on, I'm sure I can show you a good night on the town, let's say you ditch your date, and me and you blow this place?" He said sitting down where Kukui was sitting. At this point, Burnet was annoyed at the man's persistence.

"Look kid, I know I'm a good-looking lady, but I'm not interested, nor will I ever be, now would you please leave." Burnet said venom dripping from her voice, yet ever still the young man didn't take no for an answer and continued to try to hit on her.

"Come on I'm not a kid, plus I'm sure your date is nothing compared to me." He said getting close to Burnet, too close for her liking.

"First of, he's my husband." Burnet began as she showed her wedding ring around her finger, "And second back off." Burnet said glaring daggers into the young man's eyes.

"Come on what your husband doesn't know won't hurt him." The young man said.

"I beg to differ." The two heard a voice say from behind them, it was a familiar voice to Burnet, but the young man not knowing who it was turned to see Kukui standing before him. Looking Kukui up and down the young man could see even through his cloths he was a fairly ripped, and he looked none too pleased to see him harassing his wife.

"So, were you harassing my wife?" Kukui asked calmly, yet with enough malice to intimidate a Gyarados, Burnet had only see this side of Kukui once and it was directed at a piece of lab equipment, to see it done to a person was rather interesting.

"N-no I, I, I was ju-just." The man stammered out deathly afraid of what Kukui would do to him. Kukui for the most part was keeping a rather cool face and simply glaring at him.

"I believe you were just leaving." Kukui said calmly yet still with an air of threat to it, the young man nodded, got up and fled from Kukui and Burnet. The two then started laughing at this.

"Was that really necessary?" Burnet asked wiping a tear way from her eyes still laughing at the young man's expense.

"No probably not, but look on the bright side I doubt he will be harassing any other women for a long time." Kukui said as he took a sip of his cocktail.

"True, thanks for that I probably would have gotten us thrown out of the bar if I had beaten him up." Burnet said, "And that would be dreadful I like this place." Burnet said finishing her drink. Kukui took her hands in his and smiled.

"Come on, the night is still young." Kukui said as he paid for their drinks and the two left the bar to enjoy the rest of the night. The next morning when the two woke up from their night of fun, wrapped in the others arm and naked, the memories of the night came flooding through and the two smiled as the brought their lips together. This was going to be the best honeymoon ever.

* * *

 **Well that's a done deal, sorry for the rather short chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review and favorite.**


	11. Old and Grey

**Hello people, sorry for the late chapter, I had taken some time off from doing work for the holidays, but here is another chapter ready and waiting so enjoy.]**

Burnet let out a small sigh of content as she and Kukui took a seat, it was about midday and the two had been walking for the better part of the day, having got up extra early so they could walk through some of the Kalos countryside; currently they were in a place called Camphrier Town, it had a rather rustic feel to it that Lumiose could not match; the old world buildings and the manor that was right across from them on a bridge, the place looked like something out of a fairytale.

"This place is so cool." Kukui said as he looked at decapitated manor, looking at the guide that was given to him when they arrived in Kalos, "So this place belonged to a noble family that gave away all their possessions to their people." Kukui said reading the guide word for word.

"Interesting, come on we've got some more sights to see." Burnet said as she and Kukui continued their trip through the small little hamlet. Though the town was small, it still had many things that would interest people from a few small cafes to an antiques shop. Walking around the two decided to see what the shop had inside.

The antiques shop had much like the rest of the town an olden rustic feel to it, with various things of age. At the counter a man of advanced age was wiping it down with a wet towel; he gave to two a look of acknowledgment and went back to his work. The two browsed the many wares that the store had to offer, from old record players that were made before their parents were even born, old radios that had vacuum tubes in them, and many other knickknacks that had a rather old aesthetic.

"Hmm, this is a nice radio." Burnet said as she inspected the radio, it was red and had the normal dials that changed the frequency, from AM to FM, turning it on she could hear the fait sound of one of the local Kalos music station playing. Meanwhile Kukui was looking at an old record player himself.

"Hmm, how much is this?" Kukui asked the man who was running the shop. Putting a thumb to his bearded chin the man thought for a moment and told him the price.

"It's about 3520 Pokédollers." The old man said, Kukui nodded and handed him the money, "So I take it you two are on your honeymoon, correct?" The man asked, Kukui and Burnet nodded and his face lit up.

"Ah, reminds me of the old times with me and my wife." The man said as memories of his younger years with the woman who was the love of his life.

"How long were you two married?" Burnet asked the man smiled.

"We were married for about thirty years, some of the best years of my life." The man said as he reminisced, "But fate said it was time she leave me, I still miss her so." The man said Burnet and Kukui nodded, they stayed in the shop for some time hearing the man's stories of his life. The two left and continued to walk through the countryside enjoying the many sights that the area had to offer, including the Perfume Palace, a rather large a luxurious manor that was once the home of the King of Kalos three hundred years ago,

"Wow this place is amazing!" Kukui shouted as he took in the opulent palaces splendor, from the many pieces of furniture adorned with gold to the several rooms with king sized beds and a large assortment of other things that made the place…well grand.

"Yeah, I've never seen a place so… decadent." Burnet said as she looked at a mirror that had several gemstones adorning it, judging by how large and well outlandish the place was explained the rather steep price to get inside.

"Man, the king of Kalos had really grand taste." Kukui said as he took a picture of some of the items in the palace.

"He did indeed." Burnet said as the two walked through the rest of the building, until they were in the courtyard of the of the manor. The two were in awe at it, on both sides of the bridge they were standing on were statues of knights with Golurks. At the end of the bridge was a statue of a legendary pokémon from Burnet's home region of Unova. Standing far opposite of it was its counterpart. Stopping to inspect the statue Burnet was a bit surprised to see it. It was of the legendary pokémon Reshiram, and the one far from it was its counterpart Zekrom.

"Hmm, I'm surprised that the creator of this place would have such detailed statues of these two." Burnet said as she took a photo of the statue to send to Juniper and Fennel.

"Well he could have probably seen one of them or both in his time." Kukui said as he took in the rest of the courtyard, besides the statues were several hedge mazes, that if the map he was using was correct, would be in the shape of several pokémon. By the time the two returned to their hotel they had seen many things and talked to a man who gave them a new outlook on life. Sitting on the balcony chairs of their hotel rooms balcony the two were looking at the lights of the city at night.

"You know I hope I can love you the same way that man did his wife." Kukui said to Burnet as he took hold of her hand, "The love he had for her, even after she had been gone, I want that with you Burnet." Kukui added looking lovingly into his wife's eyes, Burnet smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"I do too Kukui, I want to know you still love me even when I'm old and grey." Burnet said as she kissed him lovingly on the lips. The two sat there for a long time looking at the passing lights and enjoying each other's company.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry that it's so short, but I hope to release a longer chapter for the next one, but any way we're about two or three chapters away from the stories end.**


	12. Experiments and Strangeness

**Hello people here is another chapter of this thing, I hope you guys like it and remember to review and favorite. Also time skip this chapter just a heads up.**

* * *

Like most good things, they must come to an end, and so it was with a slight bit of sadness that Kukui and Burnet had to end their honeymoon in Kalos and return to Alola; the two were in the Kalos airport waiting for their plane to depart. Kukui was making some last-minute souvenir buys before they left while Burnet was talking to Juniper and Fennel.

"So how goes the experiment, last time we talked you said it was going…well?" Burnet asked; the three were discussing some experiments that Juniper was conducting with another professor, Professor Elm.

"Well as well as an experiment tracing origins of pokémon through breeding can be." Juniper said taking a sip of coffee; Burnet nodded, she had some experiments she needed to tend to when she got back to her lab, it was always a hassle to have to pick up where you left off.

"I know how that is, Kukui and I have some joint experiments going on when we get back." Burnet said leaning her head back on the airport chair.

"Yep, well we'll talk to you guys when you land get back to Alola." Juniper said as she signed off the video chat. Waiting a few minutes Kukui arrived back to their seats holding a few shopping bags and some bags of food.

"Hey dear, I'm back and I've gotten all the last-minute stuff, so how was the conversation with Juniper?" Kukui said as he sat down next to his wife and placed his arm around her neck.

"It was fun, she's doing some work with Professor Elm from Johto." Burnet said as she took out her food and began to eat. Kukui did the same and rolled his eyes, he was friends with Elm back when Elm was just a post-doc and he was still a grad-student.

"Ah Elm, I haven't talked to him in a long time, I tried to invite him to the wedding, but his wife was about to give birth to their second child he said." Kukui spoke as he took a bite of some of his food. Eventually it was time to board the plane back to Alola. The plane ride was long and rather boring (so boring in fact that Kukui; the usual ball of energy he is, fell asleep.) Upon landing the two went to their house and crashed for the rest of the day, the next day the two were ready and rearing to get back to work; mostly due to the fact that they would be working together this time.

"Alright, so what do you need me to do exactly?" Kukui asked as he stood up watching Burnet and her lab assistants running around, he and Burnet had arrived to the lab about thirty minutes ago, and already he was wondering what she was doing.

"Sorry dear, it's just so hectic, I need you to get a few pokémon." Burnet said as she stopped in front of her husband, nodding Kukui was then handed a list of the pokémon he would need to get for the experiment.

"Can do love. Be back ASAP!" Kukui said as he went to find some of the pokémon needed. An hour later he returned with a pokéball in tow.

"So why did you need a bronzong?" Kukui asked as he saw his wife and her assistants hooking up various pieces of equipment to the giant psychic/steel pokémon.

"Sorry, but we may have found a breakthrough with some of our earlier research, I'll let Ren explain." Burnet said as she went to a console and began to type several commands into the device. A man a few years younger than Kukui stepped forward; this must have been Ren he thought.

"So, I was doing some small-scale experiments and I saw I was missing a key component to one of them." He started as he pulled out a notepad and showed them to Kukui, they were full of several complicated equations, but Kukui could make out most of them such as the gravitational constant, and a few others.

"So, I went looking for some of our old research, it's there that I noticed a mistake that we may have made." Ren said.

"Now we're starting that experiment over and seeing if we can get different results." Burnet said as she powered up the main console, soon the device began to get several different readings, none of which Kukui knew off since this was regrettably not his field of study.

"Alright dear, I need you to get bronzong to activate psychic." Burnet said as she along with the rest of her team waited with baited breaths. Nodding Kukui walked up to the bronzong and ordered it to use psychic on him, he made a mental note to write down how the effects felt later. Feeling the psychic energy resonate from the pokémon Kukui felt his head get muddy, he could hear in the background Burnet and her researchers becoming increasingly excited. When the pokémon finished its attack Kukui was scooped into a hug by his wife.

"Kukui! The experiment worked!" Burnet said hopping up and down holding her husband tightly. Smiling he took his wife into a kiss, making the physicist blush in embarrassment.

"Well I'm glad I could help you." Kukui said hugging his wife tightly. The rest of the day the two along with the rest of Burnet's assistants worked on compiling and figuring out what the date meant exactly. By the time night was around Burnet and Kukui were sitting on the patio watching the stars again.

"This reminds me of the first time we watched those shooting stars together." Kukui said as he held Burnet who was laying her head in his lap, looking down at the woman who captivated him, she gave him a loving smile.

"It's probably one of the first big things we did together." Burnet said laying a hand on her husband's cheek, she could feel his body heat and loved every moment of it.

 **Several years later.**

Burnet took in the salty air of the beach near her house, she was home alone for once; Kukui had some prior engagements that he had to take care of, much to both of their displeasure. Looking at the wedding ring that hang around her neck she smiled. She was about to turn in for the night when she saw a strange thing in the sky.

"What on earth?" Burnet said as she walked under the strange sky anomaly. Taking out her Xtranceiver; she took a few photos of the thing before, "What is this?" Burnet questioned as she looked at the thing then out of nowhere a girl began to emerge from the anomaly. Jumping out of the way Burnet saw her float down and land on the sand. Then the anomaly disappeared.

"What was that? Who is she? I better call Kukui." Burnet said as she took out her Xtranceiver and called up Kukui. She could see through the video call that he was still taking care of things in his other lab.

"Hey dear, what do you need?" Kukui asked with rapt attention.

"Kukui, it's kinda hard to explain but a girl just…well a girl fell out of the sky." Burnet said, Kukui raised an eyebrow; such a thing was not that uncommon trainers would occasionally lose their balance while on flying pokémon.

"Like a trainer?" Kukui asked.

"No I mean she literally appeared out of nowhere and fell from the sky, just come over she may need help." Burnet said as she turned off the call and turned to the girl, getting a good look at her she could see she was probably no older than twelve, she had blonde hair and was wearing a white dress and was carrying a bag. Carrying the child to the spare bed she could see her began to come too.

"Oh! Thank goodness your awake." Burnet said as the girl began to open her eyes. The girl shot up and took in her surroundings a slight hint of fear on her face.

"Take it easy, I'm professor Burnet, I found you passed out on the beach." Burnet said putting a reassuring hand on the girl shoulders, "Let's start with your name, okay?" Burnet asked the girl nodded.

"I'm Lillie." Lillie said, Burnet nodded.

"Lille that's a nice name, so why were you passed out on the beach?" Burnet asked showing Lillie a nice genuine smile.

"It's... a long story." Lillie said.

"Well we've got all night to listen." A voice that Burnet recognized as her husband said from behind her, "Hi, I'm professor Kukui and I see you've already meet my wife Burnet." Kukui said as he sat down on a stool near the bed Lillie was laying in. Soon Lillie began to explain what had happened to her.

"My goodness, well that was interesting, well you're welcome to stay with us while you try to figure things out." Burnet said giving Lillie a warm smile.

"Yep, I was looking for an assistant and seems like you would do." Kukui said with the same kind of smile on his face.

"Thank you, I'll try to be a good lab assistant." Lillie said in thanks for the place to stay.

"No problem, you must be dead tired, so get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." Burnet said as she and Kukui left Lillie to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that ends this chapter, I hope you guys liked it, were now two chapters away from the end of this story, and I'm rather sad about that, but any way I hope you guys review and favorite.**


	13. The Question on Their Minds

**Sup people, sorry for the long lapses in updates I've been dealing with some family issues and other things, but here is another chapter of Alola My Love, I hope you guys enjoy and remember to review and favorite.**

Burnet and Kukui were surprised how well Lillie adapted to being Kukui's lab assistant. There were some minor hiccups at first; Lillie was not really used to the rather eccentric things that Kukui did as part of his work, such as taking attacks from many pokémon head-on, or his affinity for impromptu hugs. Still she adapted well and soon she was helping the professor to the best of her abilities.

One night when the three were having dinner together, like they had been for the last month or so since Lillie arrived she asked a question that neither Kukui or Burnet were really prepared for.

"So, you two seem so…affectionate why don't you have a child together yet?" Lillie asked making Burnet and Kukui nearly choke on their food, noticing this Lillie began to apologize, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend." Lillie said trying to apologize for her apparent misstep

"No, no it's okay it's just, well… ." Burnet started not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say; she had never really thought of if she and Kukui would have children.

"We never really thought of having children, is the thing." Kukui said still processing his thoughts, he looked at Burnet, the woman who in the past year captivated him and made his life anew; did she want to have children? Kukui himself was not opposed to the idea, the idea of little bundles of joys created through Burnet and his's love was probably the best idea ever, but Burnet was the one who would ultimately carry the child for nine months and give birth.

"Again, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Lillie said still apologizing profusely. After Burnet and Kukui reassured her that she didn't do anything wrong the three retired for the night. Kukui and Burnet were in their room, preparing to head off to sleep.

"Man, today was pretty exhausting." Kukui said as he took off his lab coat; folding it and placing it in the dresser drawer in their room. Turning around he could see Burnet sitting, her appearance, specifically her face had the look she always dawned when she was deep in thought.

"Something bothering you love?" Kukui asked his wife who snapped out of her thought induced stubborn and smiled at her husband.

"No, nothing's wrong just...thinking." Burnet said her mind was muddied with many thoughts of what it would be like to be a parent, would she be a good mother? Would Kukui be a good father? All these thoughts were racing through her mind; even late into the night when Kukui had long fallen asleep, she was still up thinking of this, she didn't know that such a simple idea would cause so much inner turmoil in her mind.

The next morning, Burnet woke up to see that Kukui was gone from the bed; putting on her robe she journey to the kitchen where she could see her husband working diligently. Smiling she wrapped her arm around her husband's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning dear." Burnet said Kukui put a hand to his wife's cheek.

"So where is Lillie?" Burnet asked not seeing the normally up and working teen in the lab.

"She said she was gonna step out to go get some stuff from the store, actually that reminds me a special person should be arriving in a while, remember my little cousin Moon?" Kukui asked, Burnet nodded she remembers the girl when she was a baby at their wedding and how cute she was.

"Well she should be arriving in a few days along with her mother." Kukui said giddy at the idea of seeing his younger cousin and aunt again.

"Kinda strange that her father isn't coming?" Burnet asked, the man who was Moons father and Kukui's aunts husband was a rather nice man from what she remembered when she meet him.

"He had work he still had to do in Kanto so they came without him and he should e arriving in a few months." Kukui said, shrugging her shoulders Burnet accepted this and got ready for her day at the lab. A few hours passed; some experiments done and a lot of data collected and Burnet was ready to head home. As she walked her mind began to think of what had spent hours in her mind the night before. Why was she son hung up on this? Was this something newly married couples go through. She needed a second opinion on this so she called the only person she was close to that had children; her mother and father.

"Come on pick up." Burnet said as she waited for the Xtranceiver to connect her to her parents. Eventually her mother picked up the on the other line and answered.

"Burnet Dear it's been a while, what can I help you with?" Her mother asked a smile on her face, this was a huge comfort to see that smile again. So for an hour Burnet vented and told her mother her frustrations and her unsureness on having a child. When she was done, her mother spoke up.

"Burnet, I know what you are going through, me and your father went through the same thing when we were deciding whether ort not to have a child," Her mother said she could see the warmth in her eyes, a warmth that she remembered from her childhood, "Do what you think is best for you and your husband, and if you don't have a child then that is how things should have been" Her mother said Burnet nodded, this did some things to clear her mind, not completely but id helped.

"Thanks mom, I can always count on you." Burnet said as she hung up her Xtranceiver and continued her trek home. When she arrived at the door she was greeted by a large bear hug from Kukui.

"My, did I worry you that much?" Burnet said as she returned the hug. Burnet placed her head in the crook of Kukui's neck.

"Kukui, do you…want to have a child?" Burnet asked Kukui. A pause was felt in the air as he thought for a few seconds on how to respond.

"Do you Burnet?" Kukui asked; this was the question that was haunting Burnet for the past couple of days, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Kukui.

"Yes, I want to have a child Kukui." Burnet said as she and Kukui separated, staring into each other's eyes like their wedding day they brought their foreheads tighter.

 **I hope you guys liked this late chapter, the next chapter should be the final one and there is gonna be a time skip so be prepared for that. Any way review and remember to check out my RWBY story if you haven't.**


	14. The Present and the Future

**Well my dear readers it is the last chapter of Alola my Love, it's been fun, and I liked writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy and remember to check out my other stories.**

* * *

Burnet was in her office when she finally got to see her cousin-in-law for the first time since their wedding. She was a cute as a button looking eleven-year old with long raven hair like her mother, light brown skin much like her cousin, a blue floral pattern skirt and a white sleeveless blouse, and a brimmed sunhat.

"It's good to see you again Moon." Burnet said to her cousin-in-law, the young girl smiled up at her older family member, "My, my how much you have grown." Burnet said as she took off the little girls hat and ruffled her long hair much to her embarrassment.

"Last time I saw you, you were just a little infant, and now you've grown into such a nice young lady." Burnet said as she gave the young girl her hat back.

"Thank you, cousin Burnet." Moon said as she gave her older cousin-in-law a hug. Burnet noticed the two kids following her it was Hau, a local child that Kukui was mentoring a while back and Lillie.

"Oh, I see you've meet Hau and Lillie." Burnet said giving a friendly wave to the two children. Lillie gave a curt smile while Hau being the ever-energetic boy he was gave a wide and brimming grin and a long arching wave towards Burnet.

"Again, it's good to see you again Moon, I hope you go far in your trial." Burnet said giving the child a thumbs up for encouragement. A few days passed and Kukui had given an update on Moons trial progress.

"She's doing pretty well, I tell you she's a natural when it comes to pokémon battles." Kukui said over the Xtranceiver, Burnet was glad to hear her cousin was advancing and enjoying her time with her new pokémon.

"Well that's good to hear, kinda reminds me of you." Burnet said laughing; Kukui joined in too, he could see how much Moon took after him in that regard.

"Yes, it's almost uncanny how well she takes to pokémon battles," Kukui said as he took a glance at the time, "Darn I gotta go dear, talk to you when I get home." Kukui said as he hung up, Burnet smiled she then looked at a box she'd gotten from the store.

"In due time." She said as she put the box away for later. Until then she had work to do. The hours passed until it was time for her to head home. Arriving home, she could see that Kukui was already done preparing dinner.

"So how was your day?" Kukui asked from the kitchen as Burnet kicked off her shoes and slipped on her slippers.

"Fine, we didn't discover much today, so the usual." Burnet said as she joined Kukui in the kitchen. The two loved to cook together it was a great way to spend time and get more things done together.

"So how was your day, I can imagine ferrying Moon, Hau and Lillie around is a tiring task." Burnet said mentioning Kukui's role in helping Moon and Hau who were competing in the trials get around to the other islands while Lillie tagged behind the two.

"Yeah they can be a handful, but they should be bone tired now and probably sleeping at a Pokémon Venter right about now." Kukui said remembering how energetic the three eleven-year old's can be, especially Hau and all his bubbliness.

After finishing cooking the two took a seat in the living room and talked about various things while watching television together.

"So, any new things come to you in doing research, I know you didn't find anything new, but it must be fascinating with all these wormholes opining up lately?" Kukui asked; this was mostly in response to what Moon and Hau told them about the ultra-wormhole opening in the Aether Paradise

"Yes, we've been trying to study them for some time, a little harder than we expected, but when the wormhole opened in the Aether Paradise we got a large spike of energy!" Burnet exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes; Kukui couldn't help but smile, it was always great to see his wife get excited about her research and anything that might help advance it.

Almost two weeks after this, Burnet was informed that Moon had beaten all her trials and would try to become Alola's first champion. This was told to Burnet through Xtranceiver by Kukui

"So, do you think she can do it?" Burnet asked Kukui as she looked over some research documents. Kukui nodded and she could see him smile like he usually did when he was 100% sure of something.

"If there was a kid to be the new Champ of Alola it would be Moon," Kukui said sure of his cousin's abilities, "As a matter of fact there she is, I'll call you later dear, bye." Kukui said giving his wife a small wink.

"Bye dear." Burnet said. Looking to the side of her she could see the box she had put away for later, taking it out of its spot she examined it. It was a home pregnancy test. Sighing Burnet took a few deep breaths and went to the bathroom, few minutes later she was awaiting the results of the test. Like time was stopped she waited with bated breaths, even exiling one she didn't know she had held. Soon the results came and her eyes grew wide.

"I-I'm pregnant." Burnet said as she held the test in her hands it was almost unreal, she had to tell Kukui, how was she going to tell Kukui that he was going to become a father. After pacing in the bathroom (and being told to please leave by one of her assistants who needed to use it) and the pacing in her lab she eventually came up with a way to tell Kukui. This revelation came just in time since Kukui had called her not a few minutes later to tell her that there would be a celebration for Moon becoming the first champion of Alola.

A few hours of prep work and setting up and they were ready to celebrate. Moon was probably the happiest she'd ever seen her, this along with her friends, the trial captains, and the Kahunas the party was fun. Waiting for a moment to be alone with her husband so she could tell him the big news was a rather annoying thing, since it would take a while for them to get some. She was able to eventually drag her husband off from the party and have a heart to heart with him.

"What's the matter dear?" Kukui asked giving his wife a warm smile; this made what Burnet was about to say all the more easier. Grabbing and holding his hand to her stomach she then gave him the largest and warmest smile she'd ever given him since their wedding day.

"Kukui, we're going to be parents." Burnet said tears forming in her eyes as she hugged her husband who took her in willingly. This was probably the happies day of the two's life, to know that they would bring a new life into this world. To know that their family of two would become a family of three.

 **Seven Years Later.**

A seven-year-old girl knelled before a tide pool. She had platinum blonde hair and was wearing a bright yellow sundress and a large wide sunhat on her head. She could see a few pokémon shuffling in the shallow pool.

"Rockruff, do you think Mama and Papa will like a new seashell?" The girl asked the rock dog next to her which yelped in happiness, "I guess they would, come on help me find some good-looking ones." The girl said as she and the rock pokémon began to march up and down the beach looking for seashells that might interest her mother and father. This was fairly common for the girl, she loved the ocean and all the pokémon that lived in it and wanted to be a scientist just like her Mama and Papa.

"Alora, time to come in!" The girl heard a person call her name; the voice belonged to her mother and judging by the way the sun looked it mean that it was time for dinner.

"Coming Mama!" Alora said as she and rockruff raced to see who could make it to the door before the other. Reaching the door (a few seconds after rockruff.) Alora was picked up by her father.

"How's my little girl?" Kukui said to his daughter as he hugged her tightly. Alora giggled as she hugged her father back.

"I'm good Papa." Alora said as he father let her down, he laughed at this his daughter was probably more like him than he probably would like to admit.

"Well that's good come on let's go inside, Mama is waiting for us." Kukui opened the door and let Alora run inside.

"My, my, my isn't she a bundle of energy." Burnet said as she saw rockruff and Alora playing together.

"She is, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Kukui said as he let Burnet rest her head on the crook of his neck. Life was fine for the two they had each other and their lovely daughter. Life was pretty alright in Kukui and Burnet's book.

* * *

 **And with that I present the end of Alola my Love. It's been fun, I hope you guys liked this last chapter and remember to check out my other projects. And remember I'll see you guys on the far side.**


End file.
